Rahasia
by MiraMira
Summary: Menurutnya Joonmyun kadang bisa jadi licik dan mandiri untuk membuat rencana kabur, tapi kadang terlalu polos dan kekanakan untuk mempercayai dan bergantung pada orang, tapi dia tetap menyambut kelingking Joonmyun, janji kelingking. EXO & Infinite


Disclaimer : EXO dan Infinite adalah milik agensi mereka sendiri, diri mereka sendiri.

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T

Pair : Joonmyun dan pacarnya yang tidak disebutkan, jadi bebas membayangkan siapapun itu, tapi karena aku sedikit penasaran dengan pendapat orang tentang siapa pacar Joonmyun, tolong review dan beritahu tentang bayangan siapa pacar Joonmyun padaku.

Warning : Itu tadi, ketidakjelasan siapa pacar Joonmyun.

Note : Butler!L! Dia benar benar mirip salah satu Butler di komik favorit-ku, benar benar mirip Saikawa, walau secara fisik Saikawa lebih mirip Sehun dan muka datarnya. Namanya dari Myungsoo dirubah jadi L oleh Joonmyun, tapi dipanggil Erie dibeberapa kesempatan juga oleh Joonmyun, walaupun harusnya ditulis El-ie.

Joonmyun yang nakal adalah satu dari beberapa muka Joonmyun yang ingin kugali, karena seseorang bilang padaku kalau dia AB, maaf kalau salah, jadi kami pasti punya beberapa sifat yang mirip, dan dia Gemini, dia pasti mirip adik bungsuku yang cerdas tapi pemalas. Dia paling suka matematika tapi malas pergi sekolah, dan sebagai anak bungsu dia benar benar manja, tapi dia manis sekali.

+Rahasia+

Pacarnya bilang Joonmyun itu manusia musiman, kadang bisa sangat kikuk dan menabrak meja, tapi kadang sangat cekatan dan bisa melompati jendela.

"Erie!" Serunya, Butler kepercayaannya menoleh dengan senyum yang sama seperti saat kemarin Joonmyun melakukan hal ini juga.

"Tuan muda cukup memanggil saya L." Kata Butler yang Joonmyun panggil Erie, dia itu orang yang aneh, daripada Butler dia lebih bisa dibilang teman Joonmyun, dan Joonmyun hanya tersenyum.

Selain dibilang manusia musiman, pacarnya juga bilang kalau dia manusia yang absurd, susah diperkirakan, apalagi setelah dia tahu kalau beberapa kencan mereka adalah kencan yang dilakukan secara illegal yang berarti Joonmyun pergi sembunyi sembunyi. Tentu saja Joonmyun pernah dengar pacarnya itu menasihatinya untuk diam saja dirumah lebih dari sekali.

Tapi Joonmyun sudah memantapkan hati dan L juga sudah siap dibawahnya. Ini satu trik yang Joonmyun yang mungil pelajari dari temannya yang anak tim basket, dia menjadikan L yang Butler kepercayaannya sebagai pijakan untuk meloncat dan dia melompat ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Joonmyun memanjat dan L memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang selalu seperti itu, orang itu seperti tidak pernah berhenti memasang senyumnya.

"L, barangku!" Seru Joonmyun.

L dengan cepat membawa barang barang yang Joonmyun bawa ke dalam rumah, Joonmyun berlari ke ranjangnya dan menghempaskan diri di sana.

"Hatchi!" Joonmyun bersin lagi. Pacarnya itu juga bilang dia adalah orang yang suka memaksakan diri dan semaunya, janji kencan mereka kali ini sudah direncanakan dari sebulan lalu untuk jatuh tepat di tanggal dimana komik yang mereka koleksi terbit dan tiba tiba Joonmyun flu tapi masih saja datang.

"Uuh!" Joonmyun mengeluh lagi. Jantungnya berdebar cemas, hal pertama adalah dia pergi kencan saat sakit, dan yang kedua adalah harusnya dia pergi les dan bukannya pergi kencan, tapi pacarnya tadi bilang Joonmyun adalah orang yang semaunya, jadilah dia semaunya.

Joonmyun baru merasa pusing saat sisa sisa adrenalin dan tekanan mulai meninggalkannya, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang sedang sakit, tapi toh hatinya bahagia.

TING TONG

Samar samar Joonmyun mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi, dia yakin dengan sangat kalau itu ibunya karena tidak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar makin dekat ke tangga lalu ke kamarnya.

Joonmyun menghela napas sekali, lagi tapi bersin lagi dan baru siap.

"Joonie, kau harusnya sedang les, kan?" Tanya ibunya, Joonmyun sempat merasa ibunya ini tukang sihir sakti sampai susah sekali dikelabui.

Joonmyun yang sudah dikuasai pusingnya jadi mengerang karena sakit di kepalanya, ibunya jadi terlihat cemas. "Ya ampun, Sayang, apa kau sakit?" Tanya ibunya, tangannya menyentuh kening Joonmyun yang benar benar panas, airmata meleleh ke pipi Joonmyun, hal yang selalu terjadi kalau panasnya sedang tinggi. Joonmyun banyak banyak bersyukur karena panasnya yang dengan cepat meninggi, dia jadi tidak pusing memikirkan banyak alasan lagi.

"Maaf saya lancang, Nyonya, tapi Tuan muda memang sakit, saya sudah memberitahu guru les-nya kalau Tuan muda sakit." Kata L yang tiba tiba datang dengan troli kecil yang isinya teh, Joonmyun yakin dibawah troli itu adalah barang barangnya yang dititipkan pada L.

"Dan kau tidak memberitahu aku, Myungsoo? Berani sekali kau!" Nada bicara ibunya lebih terdengar panik daripada ingin mengancam L.

"Sudah, Mama, Joonmyun hanya tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Mama." Kata Joonmyun, L tahu dia melebih-lebihkan wajah sakitnya karena Joonmyun adalah orang yang tahan banting sebenarnya, tapi ibunya sendiri luluh akan wajah pura pura anaknya sendiri.

Ibu Joonmyun menghela napas. "Baiklah, mulai besok Mama yang akan mengurusmu, ya?"

"Jangan, Mama. Mama kerja saja, Joonmyun juga bisa jaga diri sendiri, Joonmyun, kan, sudah besar, lagipula ada Myungsoo, jadi Mama tidak usah khawatir." Kata Joonmyun, dia memang selalu cerewet mau sehat ataupun sakit.

Ibunya menghela napas kecewa, tapi tidak bisa menolak kehendak sang anak. Joonmyun tahu berbohong itu tidak baik, tapi dia suka perasaan cemas yang datang dari kencan kencannya yang illegal bersama pacarnya yang jadi berdecak karena tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, Mama harus pergi. Myungsoo jaga dia." Kata ibunya.

"Mama pergi, ya, Joon." Kata ibunya lagi seperti tidak tega meninggalkannya.

"Iya." Jawab Joonmyun dan ibunya mengecup keningnya yang panas.

Joonmyun menghela napas lega setelah ibunya akhirnya pergi. L memberinya saputangan yang digunakannya untuk mengusap ingusnya, lalu bersin lagi dan pada akhirnya saling memberi senyum penuh arti dengan L.

"Bagaimana kencan hari ini?" Tanya L sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh pada Joonmyun, dia sudah hapal kalau Joonmyun akan malas sekali mengambil cangkirnya sendiri.

Joonmyun menghirup uap panas yang melegakan hidungnya sebelum menjawab.

"Menyenangkan." Dia selalu menjawab dengan kata itu seakan itulah satu satunya kata yang bisa dia ucapkan. Joonmyun sendiri merasa L itu mirip salah satu tokoh di salah satu komik remaja yang dia koleksi, tokoh itu adalah seorang Butler yang wajahnya selalu seperti itu saja dan suka muncul tiba tiba, L sekali menurut Joonmyun.

"Itu saja?" Tanya L lagi, dia tahu Joonmyun pasti melakukan banyak hal sepanjang empat setengah jam dia pergi.

Joonmyun memberi L senyum lebar tanda dia bahagia-nya dan L tahu dia tidak cuma jalan jalan biasa. "Kami nonton film, dan…"

"Dan?"

Mata Joonmyun jadi berbinar, tapi segera ditutupi dengan bantal.

"Dia menciumku."

L menghela napas, dia berharap semoga pacar Joonmyun itu sedang benar benar baik sistem imunnya.

"Dia yang menciummu, atau kau yang menciumnya?"

Joonmyun mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku yang menciumnya, tapi ayolah, L, jangan bilang pada Mama, ya."

L memasang senyumnya yang biasa, yang membuatnya terkesan jadi pajangan rumah itu dibanding Butler yang merangkap teman masa kecil majikannya. L ingin bilang sesuatu seperti 'Kapan aku membocorkan aibmu?' tapi dia merasa sangat tidak sopan untuk bicara seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

"Rahasiakan, ya." Joonmyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri.

"Baik."

"Janji?" Dan Joonmyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada L. L tersenyum, menurutnya Joonmyun kadang bisa jadi licik dan mandiri untuk membuat rencana kabur, tapi kadang terlalu polos dan kekanakan untuk mempercayai dan bergantung pada orang.

Tapi dia tetap menyambut kelingking Joonmyun, janji kelingking. "Janji."

+FIN+

Aku menulis ini saat benar benar sedang kabur dari les Kamis kemarin, dan aku benar benar kabur hanya untuk pergi dengan temanku, aku juga jadi makin pusing setelah pulang dan minum teh setelahnya, tapi aku tidak melompati jendela, aku hanya mengendap endap.

Untuk seseorang yang merasa menemaniku pergi hari Kamis kemarin dan membaca fanfic (atau drabble?) ini, ini sedikit banyak ada hubungannya dengan Tweets-ku kemarin, hahaha.

Omong omong, aku sedang ingin mendengarkan Rum Pum Pum Pum saat menulis fic ini, tapi aku belum sempat men-download lagu itu.


End file.
